


Into Your Arms

by wonderfulgoodbye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, CEO Jeongyeon, F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Not Psycho but it's okay, Other characters will be introduced later - Freeform, Psycho but it's okay inspired, TWICE Office Worker AU, michaeng
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulgoodbye/pseuds/wonderfulgoodbye
Summary: A simple love story between a CEO that used to be called a psychopath or sociopath and her new normal employee.A simple love story between a woman who only knows how to work hard and a woman who knows everything but love.A simple love story between unpredictable woman and a very predictable woman.Will their stories really be that simple? Or will they make them a lot more complicated than they should be?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Into Your Arms

Psikopat sering kali dihubungkan dengan seseorang yang memiliki gangguan kepribadian mulai dari antisosial, egosentris, tidak memiliki empati terhadap orang lain bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Tidak jarang Jeongyeon mendengar sebutan itu ditujukan kepada dirinya selama ia hidup. Tentu tidak secara langsung melainkan melalui sahabatnya, Park Jihyo, yang juga menjabat sebagai Direktur Operasional di perusahaan yang ia pimpin. Sebutan psikopat ataupun sosiopat erat melekat pada Jeongyeon sejak ramainya penelitian yang menyebutkan bahwa 1 dari 4 pemimpin perusahaan besar di dunia adalah psikopat atau 4% dari pemilik bisnis di Amerika Serikat adalah psikopat.

“Padahal gue punya empati, Ji. Buktinya waktu pipa rumah lo jebol, gue nawarin buat tinggal di  _ condotel _ gue kan.”

Jihyo menyahuti sambil tetap membalik-balikkan halaman majalah yang sedang ia pegang. “Iya, lo bukan psikopat kok. Cuma ansos stadium akut aja.”

“Ngga, sekarang koneksi gue udah banyak.”

“Oh ya?” Jihyo menatap sahabatnya itu. “Coba liat  _ hp _ lo.”

“Buat apa?”

“Gue kasih lo 10 juta kalo ada nama kontak lain di  _ hp  _ lo selain nama gue, Jeong.”

Jeongyeon melempar kertas yang telah ia remas dari mejanya ke arah Jihyo yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangannya.

" _ See _ ?” Jihyo tertawa. “Lagi siapa sih yang ngga bakalan ngira lo psikopat kalo lo senyum aja ngga pernah, Jeong? Lo ngga pernah ngobrol sama orang lain selain gue di luar  _ meeting _ . Lo nge- _ design _ lantai ini khusus buat ruangan Direktur. Lo beli 1  _ townhouse _ yang isinya cuma 1 rumah, rumah lo doang.”

Jeongyeon menghela napas. “Gue ngga suka berisik.”

“Gue yakin sih kalo lo ngga ketemu gue 15 tahun lalu, lo beneran jadi psikopat sekarang.”

Jeongyeon hanya mengerutkan keningnya. “Kenapa?”

“Hadeuh, masih nanya lagi. Ngga inget lo waktu itu gue nemuin lo lagi ketawa ngakak sambil megangin kelinci yang udah ngga bergerak tapi pas gue deketin mata lo basah?  _ Creepy  _ banget tolong.”

“Bomb satu-satunya temen gue, Ji! Terus tiba-tiba dia mati. Siapa yang ngga sedih coba?”

“Ya tapi kan ngga usah ketawa juga anjir.”

Jeongyeon tertawa kecil. “Iya ya. Gue juga suka aneh sama diri gue sendiri.”

“Udahlah. Ngga usah dipikirin, Jeong. Biarin aja orang mau ngomong apa. Biar nanti gue bilang Sana buat nyari tau siapa yang nyebarin rumor itu.”

“Sana siapa?”

Jihyo menepuk dahinya. “Sekretaris gue, Yoo Jeongyeon. Ada lo kok waktu gue rekrut dia.”

“Ah…  _ sorry sorry _ .”

“Ck. Udah ya. Gue balik ke ruangan gue, Jeong. Kalo perlu apa-apa kabarin aja. Jangan lupa besok lo harus  _ give speech _ ke karyawan baru ya.”

“Mana?”

“Apanya?”

“ _ Speech  _ gue lah.”

“Ih! Kalo gue suruh nyari asisten tuh nurut kenapa sih. Ntar gue bikinin. Tapi ngga ada wakil-wakilin ya. Harus lo yang ngomong.”

Jeongyeon menghela napas. “Iya iya.”

“Yaudah gue balik. Nanti gue ke sini dulu sebelum pulang.”

“ _ Okay _ . Makasih ya, Ji.”

“Hmm.”

Jeongyeon menatap Jihyo menarik pintu ruangannya sampai punggungnya hilang dari pandangannya. Dia hanya menghela napas tipis sebelum menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya. Bagi Jeongyeon, tidak ada yang lebih penting selain perusahaan yang ia miliki itu dalam hidupnya. Menjadi pendiri sekaligus Direktur Eksekutif salah satu perusahaan pembiayaan terbesar di Indonesia pada umur yang belum menyentuh 30 itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.  _ God knows _ apa yang sudah dia korbankan selama ini demi perusahaan itu.

Jihyo melihat jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dia mematikan laptop lalu memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tasnya. Jihyo berdiri dari kursinya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Setelah dia mengamati mejanya sekali lagi, dia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum dia menuju ruangan yang berada di sebelah ruangannya, dia berjalan menuju kubikel di seberang ruangannya.

“Sana, saya ngirim  _ file _ ke  _ e-mail  _ kamu. Tolong di- _ print _ ya. Abis itu taruh di ruangannya Jeongyeon ya. Saya mau pulang. Abis nge- _ print _ itu kamu pulang juga aja.”

Sana tersenyum. “Siap, Bu”

Jihyo berjalan meninggalkan kubikel itu dan menuju satu-satunya ruangan dengan lampu yang masih menyala, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sana. Jihyo mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan melongokkan kepalanya.

“Jeong? Ngga pulang?”

“Hmm? Jam berapa emang sekarang?”

Jihyo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. “Lo kerja pake laptop tapi bisa-bisanya ngga liat jam.”

Jeongyeon mengabaikan omongan sahabatnya itu. “Lo udah mau pulang, Ji? Gue laper tapi.”

“Kapan terakhir makan?”

“Ngga inget.”

“Jeongyeon…” Jihyo memanggilnya tegas dengan sebersit nada khawatir.

Jeongyeon terkekeh. “Ramen yuk, Ji?”

"Yaudah buruan. Sebelum lo berubah pikiran buat lanjut lembur."

Jihyo membantu sahabat yang sekaligus bosnya itu untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Setelah berdebat selama 5 menit, Jihyo berhasil memaksa Jeongyeon untuk menyuruh supirnya pulang dan membiarkan Jihyo untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Gue ngga mau pake supir lagi ah." Jeongyeon membuka pembicaraan ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju kencang di tengah hiruk pikuk Jakarta.

"Bercanda lo ya?"

"Ngga."

"Kenapa? Lo bikin kopi aja pake air dingin terus marah-marahin kopinya gara-gara ngga larut-larut. Gimana lo mau nyetir mobil? Ngga gue bolehin, Jeong."

"Ah, ngga seru lo."

Jihyo menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang memandangi suasana malam Jakarta lewat jendela mobilnya. Jihyo tersenyum, sadar bahwa dirinya masih memiliki peran penting dihidup temannya itu.

"Nanti, Jeong. Nanti. Belajar dulu ya nyetir mobil."

"Hmm."

Jihyo merupakan satu-satunya orang yang ada di hidup Jeongyeon saat ini. Jeongyeon sudah menganggap Jihyo dan keluarganya sebagai keluarga sendiri. Besar tanpa ayah dan ibu, Jeongyeon kecil bertahan hidup mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Terbiasa melakukan apapun sendirian termasuk sekolah dan mencari uang untuk kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Sampai suatu saat Jihyo muncul untuk meramaikan hidupnya yang terlihat sunyi dari luar namun kelam di dalam. Sejak saat itu, Jihyo menjadi satu-satunya orang dapat Jeongyeon percayai, satu-satunya orang yang dia izinkan masuk ke hidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang mengenal Jeongyeon luar dalam.

“Ji, besok ngga bisa lo aja yang ngomong ya?”

Jihyo menaruh sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya lalu menatap orang yang duduk di seberangnya itu dengan tegas. “Ngga. _We talked about this._ _You can’t ask me to replace you forever._ Ada kalanya gue bisa gantiin lo, ada waktunya lo harus hadir. Besok itu harus lo yang ngomong, Jeong. Mereka itu calon karyawan lo. Yang mungkin suatu saat nanti mungkin bisa gantiin gue jadi Direktur. Lo harus bisa nyesuaiin diri lo sama orang banyak. Ngga bisa selamanya lo sembunyi dibalik gue terus, Jeong.”

“ _ Breath. _ ”

“Hah?”

Jeongyeon meletakkan gelas yang sedang dipegangnya dan menatap temannya dengan lembut. “Napas. Lo. Pelan-pelan aja ngomongnya. Gue denger.”

Jihyo membuang napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan tanpa sadar. “ _ Sorry _ .”

“Iya, gue yang ngomong besok.” Jeongyeon menanggapi perkataan Jihyo. “Tapi lo ikutan ya besok.”

“Iyalah. Semua Direktur juga hadir, Jeong. Biasanya kan emang cuma lo yang ngga dateng.”

Jeongyeon terkekeh. “Dateng gue. Cuma ngga ikutan sambutan.”

“Halah.”

“ _ Anyway _ ,  _ speech _ gue udah, Ji?” Jeongyeon bertanya sambil mengunyah mie yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

“Hmm," Jihyo mengangguk kecil. "Sana udah naro di atas meja lo harusnya. Besok pagi lo baca dulu sebelum mulai ya."

"Oke. Makasih ya, Ji. Maaf ngerepotin."

Tatapan Jihyo melunak. "Traktir ya."

Jeongyeon merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan kartu kredit, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Nih. Lo beli restorannya juga ngga apa-apa."

"Gila lo." Jihyo melempar Jeongyeon dengan tisu yang sedang dipegangnya.

***

Dering alarm yang diikuti dengan deringan telepon membangunkannya dari mimpi yang sepertinya tidak begitu indah itu. Jeongyeon memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk seraya meraih  _ handphone  _ di sebelahnya. 

"Udah bangun, Jeong?" Tanya seseorang setelah Jeongyeon mengangkat telepon itu.

Jeongyeon mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Baru." Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Yaudah. Mandi sana. Gue tunggu di kantor ya."

"Hmm." 

Jeongyeon mematikan telepon itu. Dengan langkah yang terasa berat, dia memaksa untuk mandi.  _ Jihyo will probably scold her again if she won't listen.  _ Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jihyo untuk membangunkan Jeongyeon setiap pagi dan yang dibangunkan hanya melanjutkan tidurnya sampai Jihyo menelepon untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan nada tinggi.

Jeongyeon bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Paling lama dia hanya membutuhkan waktu selama 15 menit. Dengan setelan blazer dan celana berwarna hitam serta  _ simple blouse _ berwarna putih, dia menuju kantornya bersama supir pribadi yang tentu saja dipilihkan oleh Jihyo. Walaupun  _ style _ -nya selalu terlihat  _ simple _ , Jeongyeon selalu bisa mencuri perhatian semua orang di sekitarnya entah itu di kantor, di klien, atau di mall sekalipun.

Hari ini jalanan rupanya lumayan macet dibandingkan kemarin. Yang biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit, Jeongyeon sampai di kantornya satu jam kemudian. Beruntung dia memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal. Ketika jam tangannya tepat menunjukkan pukul 8:30 pagi, Jeongyeon turun dari mobilnya, tidak lupa mengenakan kacamata hitam favoritnya. Gedung 45 lantai itu menyambutnya.

Jeongyeon berjalan santai menuju lobi gedung tersebut. Tanpa perlu berbicara, semua satpam menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda salam kepada Jeongyeon.  _ Well, the building is hers afterall _ . Semua nampak baik-baik saja walaupun lebih bising dari biasanya, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di lobi, antrian panjang mengular di resepsionis, starbucks yang tidak pernah sepi, sampai suatu kejadian seketika menghentikan seluruh aktivitas.

_ DUG!! _

Suara tubuh bertemu dengan tubuh lain lalu bersatu dengan lantai disertai dengan jeritan itu membuat lobi yang tadinya bising menjadi sunyi senyap. Jeongyeon hanya menatap wanita yang terjatuh di sampingnya itu selama tiga detik. Dalam tiga detik itu Jeongyeon menimbang dalam hatinya haruskah ia menolong orang yang sudah menabrak dirinya itu. Dalam tiga detik itu juga Jeongyeon memperhatikan wanita yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dalam tiga detik, seluruh satuan pengaman gedung itu menunggu reaksi bosnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Jeongyeon melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju pintu akses masuk gedung, memutuskan untuk tidak menolong wanita itu. Saat itu juga, satpam yang ada terburu-buru berlari menahan wanita yang dengan berang memanggil Jeongyeon yang sudah berjalan jauh.

“WOY! NGGA ADA SOPAN-SOPANNYA LO!”

“Bu, sabar bu.” Dua orang satpam mencoba menenangkan wanita dengan rambut coklat tergerai itu.

Melihat tidak ada gelagat baik dari Jeongyeon, dia menghela napas. “Sial banget gue hari ini.”

Di ujung lainnya, Jeongyeon mendengar teriakan itu namun tetap tidak memberikan reaksi. Dengan santai, dia memencet  _ passcode _ untuk lift eksekutif lalu menekan tombol panggil pada satu-satunya nomor yang ada di  _ handphone- _ nya.

“Kenapa? Lo di mana?” tanya Jihyo.

“Ini lagi nunggu lift.”

“Oh yaudah. Kirain masih di rumah.” Suara Jihyo terdengar lega.

“Tadi ada yang nabrak gue.” Jeongyeon melangkah masuk ke lift khusus untuk para bos-bos itu.

“Hah?! Nabrak gimana?” Jihyo mulai panik. “Lo ngga kenapa-kenapa?”

“Iya tadi ada orang jalan di lobi. Terus nabrak gue. Terus dia jatoh.”

Jeongyeon mendengar helaan napas. “Terus?”

“Terus yaudah gue tinggalin aja. Terus dia neriakin gue.”

Jihyo tertawa. “Bego lo, Jeong.”

_ Ting! _ Suara yang menandakan bahwa lift itu sudah sampai di tujuan terdengar sampai ke ujung telepon.

“Udah sampe ya lo?” lanjut Jihyo.

“Iya. Ke ruangan gue deh, Ji.” Jeongyeon lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Jihyo sudah duduk manis di sofa ruangan Jeongyeon ketika Jeongyeon sampai. Jihyo menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca lalu menatap Jeongyeon sampai yang ditatap duduk di mejanya.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Jeongyeon tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Gimana maksudnya lo nabrak orang terus ngga lo tolongin?”

“Gue yang ditabrak, Park Jihyo. Dia yang jatoh. Harus gue tolongin emangnya ya?” Jeongyeon menjawab sambil menyalakan laptopnya.

“Menurut lo?” Jihyo mulai kesal. “ _ It’s common sense, Jeong. As a human. You don’t just walk away if you see someone fall down. Whether it’s your fault or not. _ ”

“ _ Fine _ .  _ I’ll take note _ .”

Jihyo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ngga abis pikir gue sama lo deh, Jeong. Lo pinter tapi bego juga sekaligus.”

“ _ Hey, I excel in everything except human interaction. So what? _ ”

“ _ The fact that you’re living surrounded by other humans? And the probability you’re gonna live with one as well _ ?”

“Ngga,” Jeongyeon membaca kertas yang disimpan rapi dalam map. “Ini sambutan gue?”

“Iya, kalo lo ngga srek bisa lo tambahin sendiri.”

“Makasih, Ji.”

Jihyo berjalan menghampiri Jeongyeon. “Ngga gimana maksud lo?”

“Apa?”

“Tadi. Pas gue bilang lo bakal tinggal sama orang lain?”

“Iya, ngga. Ngga akan. Gue ngga mau.”

Jihyo memukul lengan temannya itu. “Lo mau sendirian sampe tua?”

“Iya.”

“Lo gila.”

“Ngga. Udah yuk. Udah mau mulai bukannya?”

Jihyo terpaksa menahan perdebatan dengan sahabatnya itu ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang meeting besar di lantai 35, satu lantai di bawah ruangan mereka. Saat mendekati lift, Jihyo mengenali sosok yang sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka, membelakangi mereka.

“Mina?”

Yang dipanggil dengan cepat memutar badannya. “Oh, pagi, Bu Jihyo.”

“Nyari saya ya?”

Mina menengok ke sebelah kanan Jihyo dan secara otomatis membungkukkan kepalanya. “Selamat pagi, Bu Jeongyeon.”

“Iya, pagi. Kamu manajernya Jihyo kan?”

“Betul, Bu. Tadi saya ke sini mau ngasih ini,” Mina menunjukkan dokumen yang sedang ia pegang ke arah Jihyo. “ _ Monthly progress report _ untuk proyek di Bali. Untuk yang kawasan Sulawesi sama Sumatera saya usahakan sehabis makan siang, Bu.”

“ _ Okay. I’ll read it later. _ Kalo takut saya ngga baca, bisa dikasih ke Sana dulu aja dokumennya ya. Nanti saya hubungin kamu lagi, Mina.”

“Oke, Bu.  _ Anytime _ . Kalo ada perlu kabarin aja ya.” Mina mengambil dokumen yang dijulurkan Jihyo. “Kalo gitu saya pamit ngasih ini ke Sana dulu, Bu. Mari.”

Sesaat setelah Mina berjalan, pintu lift terbuka. Jeongyeon dan Jihyo masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol lantai 35.

“ _ I like her. _ ”

Pernyataan itu tidak disangka-sangka oleh Jihyo. “Siapa? Mina? Lo suka Mina?”

“ _ No. Not that ‘like’ like. But, only like. I like her work ethic.  _ Gue udah pernah dengerin dia presentasi  _ progress and she surprised me. _ ”

Jihyo menepuk-nepuk bahu Jeongyeon seraya keluar dari lift. “ _ I know _ . Kalo suka kayaknya lo telat deh. Rumornya sih Mina udah sama Chaeyoung.”

“Siapa?”

Jihyo memukul lengan Jeongyeon lagi. Namun lebih keras. “Makanya gaul kenapa sih, Jeong. Son Chaeyoung?  _ Team Leader _ -nya Yugyeom?”

“Ngga tau.” Jeongyeon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu berjalan mendahului Jihyo. Saat mendekati ruang meeting, Jeongyeon tiba-tiba berhenti, mengagetkan Jihyo yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

“Ih kenapa sih?!”

“Itu.” Jeongyeon menunjuk ke arah dua wanita yang sedang mengobrol di dekat pintu masuk.

“Itu apaan?” Jihyo berdiri di samping Jeongyeon dan mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jeongyeon.

“Itu cewek yang nabrak gue, Ji!”

Jihyo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Asli? Takdir, Jeong! Jodoh!”

“Jodoh bapak lo.” Jeongyeon menoyor kepala Jihyo. “Gimana nih, Ji?”

“Gimana apanya? Yaudah biasa aja. Kalo lo mau ya lo samperin terus minta maaf.”

“Enak aja. Orang dia yang nabrak.”

Jihyo hanya dapat menghela napas. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat. “Chaeyoung?”

Suara Jihyo menarik perhatian kedua wanita itu yang sekarang menatap Jihyo dan Jeongyeon dengan tatapan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Chaeyoung terburu-buru menghampiri lalu membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Pagi, Bu Jihyo." Dia lalu menoleh ke samping Jihyo. "Bu Jeongyeon."

Wanita rambut coklat yang mengenakan blazer putih hanya berdiri di samping Chaeyoung dalam diam, menatap tajam ke arah Jeongyeon. Yang ditatap ternyata juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Chaeyoung menyadari hal tersebut lalu menyiku wanita di sampingnya pelan.

"Kak Nay!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kak Nay itu menghentikan  _ staring game _ dengan Jeongyeon. Ia menoleh ke arah Chaeyoung sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kamu yang tadi nabrak saya kan?" Suara Jeongyeon membuat ketiga wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lo yang nabrak gue kali." Wanita itu terlihat datar namun nada suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Bu Jeongyeon, maaf. Nanti saya yang ngomong sama temen saya. Permisi." Chaeyoung menarik tangan temannya itu.

"Apaan sih?" Wanita itu terlihat tidak suka dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Chaeyoung namun gagal.

Jeongyeon dan Jihyo memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan seksama sampai punggung kedua orang tersebut hilang dari pandangan.

"Itu Chaeyoung, Jeong. Yang gue bilang lagi deket sama Mina."

Jeongyeon mengangguk. "Ooh. Yang sebelahnya?"

"Yang nabrak lo? Ngga tau. Karyawan baru kali ya?"

Jeongyeon tersenyum sinis. "Bagus deh. Dia ngga kenal gue kan berarti?"

"Kenapa bagus?" Jihyo mengikuti Jeongyeon yang sudah meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang meeting.

"Iya, gue males punya karyawan yang kerjaannya  _ carmuk  _ depan gue karena udah pada tau gue yang punya perusahaan ini."

Jihyo tertawa. "Emang ada yang kayak gitu?"

"Lo."

"Sialan." Jihyo mencubit bosnya. "Lo nya aja yang ansos makanya calon karyawan lo aja pada ngga tau lo siapa."

***

"Nay!" Suara ketukan pintu terdengar semakin lama semakin kencang. “Nayeon woy! Hari pertama nih. Udah bangun belom lo?”

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar, Momo mengetuk lebih keras. “Nayeon udah jam setengah 8 nih.”

“Nay, gue masuk ya. Kebo banget sih lo.” Momo membuka pintu kamar Nayeon dan mendapati pemilik kamarnya masih tertidur nyenyak. “Yaelah masih tidur lagi nih anak.”

Momo menghampiri tempat tidur teman sekamarnya itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. “Nay bangun dong. Lo yang bilang harus bangun jam 7 pagi kemaren. Udah siang nih.”

“Apaan sih, Mo.” Nayeon berkata lemah seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. “Jam berapa nih?”

“Setengah 8.”

Kedua mata Nayeon seketika membulat. “Boong lo.”

“Ngga.” Momo hanya memperhatikan dengan kedua tangan di dada bagaimana sahabatnya itu lompat dari tempat tidurnya, mengikat rambutnya dengan asal, dan lari menuju kamar mandi. “Susah dah tinggal sama kebo mah.”

Momo sedang memakan roti di ruang tamu ketika Nayeon keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan setelan blazer berwarna putih dan rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai.

“Mau roti ngga?”

Nayeon melihat jam dinding sekilas. “Ngga deh.”

“Mau gue anterin aja?”

“Pake Xmax lo? Terus gue pake rok gini harus  _ ngangkang  _ gitu?”

Momo tertawa. “Yaudah buruan sana ntar makin telat. Salam buat Chaeyoung.”

“Yaudah gue jalan ya, Mo.” Nayeon tergesa-gesa mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Nayeon tidak berhenti mengutuk jalanan Jakarta yang tidak pernah bersahabat. Di tengah kepanikan itu, Nayeon melakukan panggilan keluar.

“Halo?” Sapa seseorang di ujung sana.

“Chaeng, parkir gimana nih?”

“Lo bawa mobil, Kak?”

“Iyalah. Masa gue minta anterin Momo gitu naik motor.” Nayeon menyalakan lampu sein kanannya. “Gue udah mau masuk Sudirman nih.”

“Yaudah parkir aja ngga apa-apa. Nanti gue temenin lo urus langganan parkir. Buat hari ini bayar dulu aja.”

“Gampang kan parkirnya?”

“Entah. Gue kan ngga bawa mobil.”

“Ah ngga ngebantu lo. Yaudah nanti temuin gue ya, Chaeng.”

“Iya iya. Udah tenang aja. Nanti lo tuker ktp di resepsionis lobi bawah. Terus ke lantai 35. Nanti gue tungguin di situ.”

“Oke oke.  _ Thanks _ , Chaengie.”

Tidak lama setelah itu, Nayeon mengarahkan mobilnya ke salah satu gedung tinggi yang lobinya sudah diramaikan oleh orang-orang berpenampilan rapi dan menarik.  _ Ah, bakalan susah dapet parkir ini _ . Nayeon membatin. Tanpa basa-basi, Nayeon langsung menuju B2 berharap tempat parkir lebih kosong dari B1. Betul saja, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, Nayeon melihat ada parkiran kosong. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, Nayeon bergegas menuju pintu masuk dan naik tangga darurat menuju lobi gedung tersebut.

Hatinya semakin berdebar kencang setelah melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 pagi. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Nayeon berjalan ke arah resepsionis untuk mendapatkan kartu akses masuk gedung. Dia semakin gelisah setelah melihat antrian panjang di depannya. Untuk menenangkan dirinya, dia mengetikkan sesuatu di  _ handphone _ -nya.

**Im Nayeon**

_ [8:31 AM] Antriiiii bgt woy _

_ [8:31 AM] Mampus deh gue _

Balasannya datang tidak lama.

**Sonchae**

_ [8:31 AM] Sabarrrrr bu _

_ [8:32 AM] Emang gitu antri mulu tiap pagi. Apalagi senen _

Nayeon hanya membaca pesan tersebut lalu mengumpat dalam hati. Lima menit kemudian, akhirnya dia berhasil menukarkan KTP nya. Dengan sedikit berjalan cepat menuju pintu akses masuk, Nayeon memasukkan dompet ke dalam tasnya, tidak memperhatikan keadaan di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasakan ada seseorang di depannya. Dengan cepat ia memandang ke depan namun semua itu sudah terlambat.

“AAAH,” ia terjatuh dan kini sudah terduduk di lantai lobi gedung.

Masih memasang ekspresi meringis menahan sakit akibat terjatuh, Nayeon menatap wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut sebahu yang berdiri di depannya itu. Belum sempat ia berdiri, wanita itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya ditatap orang-orang sendirian.

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Nayeon berdiri. “WOY! NGGA ADA SOPAN-SOPANNYA LO!”

Dia merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang satpam yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya. “Bu, sabar bu.”

“Lepasin, Pak. Itu orang ngga ada etikanya. Masa saya jatuh didiemin aja?!” Nayeon tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

“Maaf, Bu. Tapi, kami juga ngga bisa apa-apa, Bu. Ibu itu salah satu bos yang punya perusahaan di sini, Bu.”

“Ya terus?! Bisa dengan seenaknya nabrak orang terus main jalan gitu aja?” Mata Nayeon membelalak tidak percaya. 

"Iya, maaf ya, Bu. Ibu ngga kenapa-kenapa?" Tanya salah seorang satpam itu.

"Ngga, Pak. Makasih ya, Pak." Dia merapikan pakaiannya dan mengibaskan debu yang menempel pada roknya. "Mari, Pak."

Nayeon melanjutkan perjalanannya. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu juga meneruskan aktivitas mereka. Masih dengan raut wajah yang kesal, Nayeon menunggu lift datang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu begitu lama, ia sampai di lantai 35. 

Kesan pertama yang ia rasakan terhadap kantor tersebut adalah minimalis namun elegan. Sentuhan warna  _ broken white _ dan coklat tua menghiasi dinding serta  _ furniture _ yang ada. Nayeon dapat melihat ramainya orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Matanya kini mengamati sekitarnya, mencari seseorang. Sesaat setelah ia berniat mengetikan sesuatu di  _ handphone _ -nya, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Nayeon menoleh dan senyum seketika merekah di wajahnya. "Chaeyoungieeee."

Nayeon memeluk erat wanita yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam sebagai pengganti blazer itu. " _ I miss you, kiddo _ ." Nayeon mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ih apa sih, Kak Nay." Chaeyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. " _ I'm not your kid anymore. _ "

" _ Oh trust me. You always will be. _ "

Chaeyoung tersenyum. "Gimana? Seneng masuk sini, Kak? Lo selalu memuji-muji seluruh hasil proyek perusahaan ini dulu."

Raut wajah Nayeon berubah masam. "Seneng sih. Tapi, lagi sial gue kayaknya hari ini."

"Kenapa?" Chaeyoung menaikkan alis matanya.

"Tadi gue ditabrak orang, Chaeng. Terus main ngabur gitu aja."

Kening Chaeyoung berkerut. "Ditabrak gimana maksud lo?"

"Itu gue lagi jalan di lobi lagi masukin KTP terus ada orang motong jalan gue. Yaudah terus gue jatoh. Terus dia cuma ngeliatin gue doang. Abis itu pergi gitu aja." Nayeon menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi dengan menggebu-gebu. "Kalo kata satpam dia bos salah satu perusahaan di gedung ini."

Perasaan Chaeyoung sudah tidak enak. "Terus reaksi lo gimana?"

"Ya gue teriakin lah. Ngga sopan banget jadi orang. Mentang-mentang bos bisa seenaknya?"

Chaeyoung menghela napas sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Mampus lo. Kayaknya gue tau deh itu siapa."

"Chaeyoung?" Suara yang tidak asing di telinga Chaeyoung itu terdengar dari arah lobi utama lantai 35. Nayeon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"Pagi, Bu Jihyo." Nayeon mendengar Chaeyoung berjalan mendekati wanita itu sembari menyapanya.

"Bu Jeongyeon." Mata Nayeon mengikuti arah tatapan Chaeyoung dan mendapati dirinya menatap ke wajah yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Nayeon langsung mengetahui siapa wanita yang saat itu juga sedang menatapnya. Wanita yang dipanggil Bu Jeongyeon oleh Chaeyoung itu adalah wanita yang meninggalkan Nayeon di lobi saat dirinya terjatuh. Nayeon bersumpah pada dirinya akan memberi pelajaran pada wanita yang telah membuat dirinya jatuh suatu saat nanti jika bertemu lagi. Namun, sekarang, saat wanita itu sudah ada di depan mata, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Nayeon merasa terjebak dalam tatapan mata wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu.  _ Aneh _ . Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat menatap Nayeon alias datar, namun tatapan wanita itu terasa dalam. Berjuta kata dan makian yang ingin Nayeon sampaikan menguap begitu saja dari kepalanya.

Chaeyoung memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang bertatapan itu lalu segera menyiku Nayeon. “Kak Nay!”

Rupanya, suara Chaeyoung itu menghentikan permainan mereka. Jeongyeon terlebih dahulu membuka suara. "Kamu yang tadi nabrak saya kan?" 

Nayeon sangat tidak percaya bagaimana wanita itu masih bisa berbicara dengan raut wajah datarnya seperti kejadian pagi di lobi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Lo yang nabrak gue kali." Nada suara Nayeon terdengar datar namun Chaeyoung dan Jihyo sadar bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Bu Jeongyeon, maaf. Nanti saya yang ngomong sama temen saya. Permisi." Chaeyoung menghentikan Nayeon sebelum memunculkan masalah baru dengan menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jeongyeon dan Jihyo.

"Apaan sih?" Yang ditarik tangannya berusaha melawan.

“Ikut gue, Kak.” Chaeyoung mempererat cengkramannya. Nayeon hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Chaeyoung dengan wajah masam.

“Jelasin. Kenapa lo narik gue. Gue belom selesai ngomong sama dia.” Nayeon meluapkan kekesalannya saat Chaeyoung melepaskan genggamannya di dekat resepsionis.

“Lo bego tau ngga.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kak, lo ngga aneh kenapa gue manggil dua orang itu pake Bu?”

“Ngga. Kenapa?” Nayeon masih menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

“Karena mereka bos gue.  _ Which makes them  _ bos lo juga anjir.”

“ _ Yeah so? She freaking ignored me when I fell in front of her. And don’t forget that she abruptly showed up before me and made me fall. _ ”

Chaeyoung mulai geram dengan sahabatnya itu. “Ya tapi Kaaaaak. Dia itu tetep bos lo gila. Bu Jeongyeon yang punya perusahaan ini, Kak.”

Nayeon tertawa mengejek. “ _ No wonder she has the worst attitude.  _ Jangan mentang-mentang dia yang punya perusahaan terus bisa seenaknya ngga punya etika kayak gitu lah.  _ I’m starting to regret working here _ .”

“Lo aja belom mulai kerja di sini.”

“ _ We’ll see. _ ”

Chaeyoung menghela napas. “Kak, jangan macem-macem lah.  _ I know it's a big deal for you _ ,  _ but please let this one go? _ ”

“Kenapa?”

Chaeyoung terlihat ragu. Nayeon terus menatapnya. “Umm,  _ she kinda has weird social skills _ . Tapi, Bu Jeongyeon itu orangnya baik banget sama karyawan-karyawannya, Kak.”

" _ Weird  _ gimana maksud lo?"

"Ya nanti lo ngerasain sendiri deh. _Please?_ _Let this one go_ ya, Kak? Gitu-gitu kan dia bos lo. Kalo lo nanti punya _project_ bareng dia gimana?”

Nayeon menghela napas panjang. “ _Fine._ _I did this for you_ ya, Chaeng.”

“Mantap!” Chaeyoung tersenyum lebar lalu mengangkat jempolnya. “Udah sana lo orientasi karyawan baru dulu. Si Bu Jeongyeon bakal ngasih  _ speech _ biasanya.”

Helaan napas Nayeon semakin berat. “Yaudah. Sana gih kerja lagi. Nanti makan bareng. Awas lo ninggalin gue.”

Nayeon berjalan ke arah ruang  _ meeting _ di hadapannya dengan langkah yang berat dan tatapan yang kosong. Pikirannya sedang memutar balikkan waktu sepuluh menit yang lalu. Saat tatapannya beradu dengan wanita yang disebut Jeongyeon. Nayeon sadar dirinya merasa kesal namun rasa itu sekejap hilang saat mata coklat milik Jeongyeon menatap Nayeon dalam damai. Nayeon mengutuk dirinya dan keadaan yang membuatnya merasa seperti pengecut di bawah tatapan mata itu. Karena tanpa sadar, Nayeon merasa nyaman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Yall!!! I'm back!!!  
> Aaaaand this time with multiple chapters fic yayyy!
> 
> Lmao what am i thinking... I will update this fic according to my mood so please subscribe or bookmark this so you don't miss the next update! Fingercross I won't forget this =DDD
> 
> Thankyou all! Please give kudos, share and comment on my works!! ;))))


End file.
